playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon is a protagonist of the Digimon franchise and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a double-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. THE LEGACY OF WARGREYMON: *TBA Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay WarGreymon is a stron physical attack with slower yet powerful. He fights using his claws and powerful fire based moves. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Mega Claw' - *'Dragon Killer' - or + *'Upper Claw' - + *'Dragon Stomp' - + *'Aerial Mega Claw' - (Air) *'Power Slash' - or + (Air) *'Power Punch' - + (Air) *'Dragon Slam' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Nova Force' - *'Great Tornado' - or + *'Grey Fire Zero' - + *'War Driver' - + *'Nova Force' - (Air) *'Great Tornado' - or + (Air) *'Flame Pillar' - + (Air) *'Aerial War Driver' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Brave Shield' - *'Grey Sword' - or + *'Courage Lasso' - + *'Burst of Courage' - + *'Aerial Brave Shield' - (Air) *'Spinning Grey Sword' - or + (Air) *'Down Crest' - + (Air) *'Burst of Courage' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Spin Force' - or *'Dramon Killer' - *'Warp Drive' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Terra Force' - (Level 1) WarGreymon flies up and fires a large sphere of flame in the to the area in front of him *'Ultra Tornado' - (Level 2) WarGreymon wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. *'DNA Digivolution' - (Level 3) MetalGarurumon appears and DNA Digivolves with WarGreymon to form Omnimon (or Omnimon X if X-Antibody is the costume chosen). Omnimon can then be controlled and his moves kill on contact. He fights with the Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon. Quotes *When Selected: TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA *Using Web Slingshot: **''TBA'' *Using Spider Barrage: **''TBA'' *Using Front-Page Story: **''TBA'' *Successful KO: TBA *Respawn: TBA Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen Victory: TBA" Loss: TBA Idle Animation TBA Victory Theme *Default Theme *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Costumes Adventure This is WarGreymon's default outfit. It's his basic appearance from the Digimon Adventure anime and most other media with yellow and silver armor and red hair. *Default: Yellow and Red *Black and Yellow (BlackWarGreymon) *Blue and Yellow (MetalGarurumon) *Black and Blue (Imperialdramon) X-Antibody This is the form WarGreymon takes when he is enhanced by the X-Antibody to become WarGreymon X. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Yellow and Red *Black and Yellow (BlackWarGreymon X) *Blue and Yellow (MetalGarurumon X) *Black and Silver (Alphamon) Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Tai Kamiya *DLC: Agumon *DLC: Greymon *DLC: MetalGreymon *DLC: SkullGreymon Icons: *Rank 5: WarGreymon *Rank 6: Tai Kamiya (Adventure) *Rank 7: Koromon *Rank 9: Agumon *Rank 11: Greymon *Rank 12: MetalGreymon *Rank 14: SkullGreymon *Rank 15: MetalGreymon (Virus) *Rank 17: BlackWarGreymon *Rank 18: Tai Kamiya (02) *Rank 20: WarGreymon X *Rank 21: Crest of Courage *Rank 23: Omnimon *Rank 24: Tai Kamiya (Our War Game) *Rank 50: Tai and Agumon *Rank 200: Omnimon X Backgrounds: *Rank 16: File Island *Rank 19: Highton View Terrace *Rank 22: Primary Village *Rank 25: Internet *Rank 300: Spiral Mountain Gallery Coming Soon Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Manga/Anime